Other Half
by GPendragon
Summary: True love is not finding someone else but finding your other half.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day of spring.

The flowers, all in shades of violet, were in place and the guests were all seated.

Everything was perfect, from the decorations to the smallest detail.

Merlin, the closest friend of the groom, hoped that nothing wrong would happen before, during and after the ceremony and reception.

He looked at his side where the groom was already standing in front of the altar. He was so nervous, his attempt to hide it was failing miserably. Then his gaze moved to the curly petite girl sitted on the second row of the church.

But there is something wrong already. The whole event seems so wrong.

I I I

"I'm so tired! I could sleep here right now and these stilettos are killing me!" Gwen loudly complained. She crossed her legs, put off her shoes and massaged her feet.

Morgana looked at her intently "Gwen, please.. You don't have to pretend t-"

"Another Manhattan please" Gwen asked the bartender.

"Gwen, it's the 6th already!" the girl rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her best friend. When the drink arrived Morgana snatched it and took it off the other girl's grasp. "I think you have enough for tonight.. I know you're hurt but-"

"I'm NOT!" Gwen replied harshly. Then with more calmed voice she continued "At least not so much anymore. I'm his past. She's his present and future.. plus, they're lovely together".

"You were lovely together too! And you know that there is still chance to-"

Gwen laughed "Suggesting me to have an affair with a married man huh, Morgana?"

"No! It was not what I meant. You know-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. But I can't and will not do anything. It would be useless anyway. They're both rich and their family are friends. He's the heir of a business empire and she's a socialite. They're perfect together! ... I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for me here". and with that the petite girl stood up and left the room.

I I I

_Where is Guinevere? _

The groom saw the girl left the room. He excused himself to the bride and followed her immediatly, but when he arrived at the hotel corridor, the girl was nowhere on sight. He opened the doors nearby and looked inside the room.

"What are you looking for?" a voice, _her_ voice arrived from his back.

He turned around and saw Gwen standing there looking at him. She had a slightly amused smile on her beautiful face, yet her expression was sad. It hurt him inside because he knows that he was the cause of her pain.

"Uhm.. I was looking for you"

"Well you found me.."

"Uh.. I just want to tell you... that..." his throat went suddenly dry. His words left him. Then looking at her well now, he realized she looked very captivating on that dress.

_Charming. Lovely. Beautiful. _He couldn't help but think it. _She's always beautiful. Even with rags she would look exquisite. _

"What?" she asked

He found his words again and asked slowly "I wanted to know if we're okay.."

She giggled lightly. "Of course we are.."

"Because we kinda never had a proper ending.. we left it just like that.."

Silence filled them. Neither one of them knew how to continue.

"We were friends at first.. and I couldn't believe that _you_, one of the most eligible man of the nation would even notice me." Gwen started "Then we started dating. I was so happy. But we had an on and off relationship. Neither of us was set out to leave their carrier to follow the other. And I wasn't strong enough to fight for our love against your family, the press and other people. Then Elaine came along and I guess you found your other half. Things like this happen. We should just move on and leave the past behind.

"Yeah.. But I just want you to know.. That you will always have a special place in my heart. You changed me forever and I will alway-"

"I know"

He got closer to her and touch her cheek with his left hand "Guinevere you're... " _Crying_.

"I know."

I I I

"What a wonderful wedding!" Gwaine exclaimed "The drinks were awesomely good and never lacked! No doubt Elaine will do a marvellous job organizing parties for her now husband."

"Yeah" Gwen replied with no emotion.

"I wonder where did they go for their honeymoon.. was already a bit drunk when they left.. care to fill me up? I bet it's in a warm tropical place. That couple needs a good tan! and the girl more!"

Gwen giggled slightly. "You're right.. they went in Hawaii.."

"Really? How typical! I was expecting at least a private island lost in the Pacific. Come on! they're one of the most richest family here in England!"

"Elaine wanted so badly to go there. She insisted.. plus her father bought them a mansion there.. for vacation."

"Oh.. I see... how's your head Esme?"

"Next time remind me not to drink more than one drink at night." She said. She woke up with a huge headache and she immediatly went to Gwaine's room next to hers to ask how to survive it. After all he's the major expertise on hangovers.

"Can I ask you a question Gwen?"

The girl didn't reply and he continued "Are you okay with all of this?"

"No.. I just told you to make me remember how I feel right now next time I drink again."

He smiled and said "I mean with_ HIM _marrying another woman. I never knew how you feel about this.."

"Does it matter? I don't have any other choice but to live with it."

"No. you _may_ have no choice. but I'm asking about your feelings. opinion."

"You're asking me if It's okay for me that's he's spending the rest of his life with another woman?" _A woman different than me._

The man just stayed silent.

"YES." _NO_

"I'm happy for them."

I I I

"Gwen!"

"Morgana! Hi, what a lovely surprise!"

"Really? talking about surprises, imagine mine when I learnt from Leon that you're moving into another country!_ Another country!_

"I'm sorry Morgana, but everything happened so fast!" the smaller girl apologized

"Okay. What is done is done. So tell me everything!"

"I'm moving in Seattle. In 5 days. They're promoting me into a larger law firm. Which means major cases." she says with a smile.

"In 5 days!? For how long?" Morgana asked her impatiently

"For as long as I wish I think."

"I'll miss you! You're my best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better one!" and with that Morgana hug the other girl tightly.

"I will miss you too. So much. But i have to do this. I want to move on with my life, and I can't do it with him nearby. But I'll be back. Hope to be stronger by then.

Morgana just held her tighter, further explanations were unnecessary.

I I I

The departure day finally came. 5 days passed very fast.

Gwaine organized a "Seeyousoon" party for her the night before, inviting their closest friends. She was going to miss them. Very much.

Everybody went to see her off in the airport too. Even the newly weds. They arrived 2 days ago after one month of honeymoon.

She embraced once again her friends. No words were needed. They already said last night their goodbyes and all.

"I'm so happy for you for this opportunity Gwen" Elaine said while giving her a hug. "You really deserve it. Heard you're one, if not the best, lawyer in your firm."

Gwen returned the hug "Thank you very much. But they probably just chose me because I don't have any family attachements here in England. So I can be move easily".

"Modest as always."

She just smiled and pass on the person beside Elaine. HIM.

"So.. this is it."

Gwen giggled and said "Yes, this is it."

"You're coming back soon right?"

"Soon."

"Take care in Seattle. It's very rainy and cold there so make sure you're always covered up well."

"Okaaaay."

"And if ever you need something. Anything. Don't hesitate to contact us".

"I will not. Thank you again. For everything."

"Call and email _me_- us." the girl simply smiled.

"You will right? To let us know your situation there."

The attendant's voice announcing that the plaine for Seattle was starting to board echoed around the room.

"Goodbye.. _Lancelot_." and with those final words she turned on her shoes and headed towards her gate.

Both of them, and their friends knew that that goodbye has more than one meaning.

In order to get forward, they have to let go of the past. He already found his other half.

Now it's time to find hers.

* * *

**A / N : Thinking to make another chapter. Just one. With Gwen finding her other half. And I think everybody knows perfectly who it is by now.. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**A / N : Okay, here is the second chapter- or sequel. **

**Special thanks to the ever kind Lylley! She graciously gave me a second opinion about this story. Thank you very much friend! Love ya! **

**Enjoy. **

"I'm coming back."

Morgana who was having a really bad day, upon hearing those words from her telephone secretary, couldn't help but smile. At first she couldn't believe it was her voice, the voice of her bestfriend. But after listening to it for 5 times, she was sure it was her.

She pressed the "replay" button on her phone to listen to it again.

"I'm coming back."

No presentations, nor phone number left. Just three words. But after being friends with her for so long she could tell it was really her. No mistake.

I I I

Four years. She was gone for four bloody years.

No emails, No phone calls. Nothing.

Four years of total silence from her.

The first year, after 12 months of not hearing anything from her, he asked Merlin and Morgana, Gwen's two best friends if she contacted them somehow. They replied that seldomly, but yes. Gwen calls them to greet during festivities once in a while. He was about to ask for her contacts when Morgana, knowing his intention, preceeded him and said

"She changed country- continent to be away and move on. And she's clearly avoiding any contacts with you. Let her be. She'll call you when she's ready."

Lancelot just nodded silently not daring to insist.

But now she's coming back. Lancelot couldn't help but to be excited about it. Gwaine called him just a couple of minutes ago telling him the happy news. He invited him to a "welcomehome" party for Gwen organized by him.

He chuckled. "Every moment is a perfect moment for you to party huh?"

The other one chuckled too "No, I assure you. This one is perfectly sober. Just a quiet dinner within close friends."

He accepted of course, and he asked him who was going to fetch Gwen at the airport.

"Merlin is going to. I think Morgana is tagging along too, but she's not sure. She's got an important reunion that day so we don't know if she can get away with it."

"Oh.. well, if Merlin can't I ca-"

"The reserve is Elyan. If ever Merlin can't manage to go to the airport, Elyan will. But no worries, Merlin can do it. That man's magical! Don't know how but he always manage to do things very fast. As if aided by magic. And he gets into places very quickly. Even at rush hour. Starting to think he's got a dragon to move him around the city!"

Lancelot just chuckled and said goodbye. He wanted to be the one to go and greet her at the airport. He wanted to be the one who sees her for the first time in years. First one who will notice how much she changed during her stay in a foreign land.

_Guess I'll just see her at the party then._ And with that thought he continued to read his papers.

I I I

The day finally arrived.

Merlin arrived early, and after waiting for 40 minutes he heard his best friend's voice among the crowd. It didn't change, it was always warm and soothing.

"Yes Elyan, don't worry.. No, I still don't see Merlin. Maybe he's in the bathroom or something. You know he always have to pee." she giggled and after a bit of seconds she said "What do you mean you're not going to let him in the house?" a brief silence and she continued "Then I'm staying at his apartment! Much more comfortable and larger than ours! And no, you cannot stay with us there and guard to make sure we don't do anything you wouldn't approve!"

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted so bad to go and hug his friend "Gwen!" he shouted trying to gain her attention.

She looked in all directions and when she spotted Merlin she beemed and waved with her hand "Merlin's here, I'll see you later. Bye".

After hanging up she hugged tightly Merlin who in the meanwhile got near her, and returned the hug.

"Merlin!" they released each other "You look completely the same!" she giggled and added "and still have the same red scarf I see."

"It's my trademark!" he said with a grin. "But you Gwen! You look different!"

And it was true. Her hair got longer and her curls doesn't seem so unthamed anymore. Her face grown up physically and if it was possible her beauty deepened. She seems more confident and sure of her self too. But her skin was still as flawless like years ago and her figure perfect. She had a dress that arrives just up her knees and has a deep shade of purple. She never wears purple. She always wears clothes with the colour of yellow, bright red, white and even brown. Colours that everybody uses everyday. but never, in many years of friendship, she wore purple.

"Thank you Merlin. In a better way or-"

"Better way of course!"

She smiled and said "How's everybody? I miss all of you! And Morgana? Have loads of things to tell her!"

"Everybody's fine, and Morgana wanted to pick you up with me but she couldn't get away from work. She says sorry and will make it up to you."

"I understand. And there is n-" Gwen interrupt herself when someone called her name. Her full name. The one that no one really uses. Not even Lancelot, or better Lancelot wants to call her by that name, and sometimes let it slip, but she doesn't want to. She prefers to be called Gwen by everyone.

Merlin paused as well. He watched as a handsome blonde man make his way to Gwen and put his arm on her shoulder possessively.

The man had a pair of raybans on, a white polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans. A bag swinging on his free shoulder.

"Arthur, this is Merlin, the one I've been talking you about." she looked at him, asking him with her eyes if he remembers.

He does, he lightly let loose his hold on her shoulders and extended his arm towards Merlin. "Oh sure, the bestfriend right? It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin" Merlin extended his arm as well

"And Merlin this is Arthur Pendragon. My boyfrie- fiancè." her cheeks became a light shade of pink and smiled.

Merlin, upon hearing the news smile even wider. Happiness evident on his face. "The pleasure's all mine.. and congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Who knows? Does anybody else know? Morgana, Elyan, Gwaine?"

"Well, Elyan knows. Told him a couple of days ago.. but I was kinda forced because he called at my house in Seattle. Arthur answered and I had to explain to him who he was.. you know Elyan.. always old fashioned."

He chuckled "Oh yes, I do know."

"Gwaine and Morgana still don't. Wanted to surprise you all.. And apart Elyan, only his father knows. Well, I guess you now."

"I'm very happy for the both of you".

I I I

"Let me see that ring again girl!" Gwen complied and the girl couldn't help but sigh again.

"It's so beautiful! Don't even want to imagine its cost!" Morgana said. "Can't believe you kept a secret like that from me!"

"Sorry Morgs. Wanted to tell you in person." She apologized sheepily.

"I forgive you. Just promise me that you'll let me help you organize this royal wedding."

"Was about to ask you! There's so much to do. Will- cannot do this without you! And it's not going to be a royal wedding!"

"Whose going to have a royal wedding?" Elaine suddenly appeared in the room. "Welcome back Gwen" she went towards the petite girl and give her a hug.

"Hi Elaine, how are you? You're more beautiful than ever!" She stated honestly.

"Can say the same thing about you Gwen. You're blooming!"

The girl hadn't got the time to reply that Morgana subsides to their conversation. "Well, I guess motherhood and being engaged make a woman be more beautiful."

The two girls visibly wided their eyes by the surprise.

"Oh my god Elaine! You had a baby! And nobody told me about it!" Gwen said "I'm so happy for you and Lancelot. Is it a He or a She? How old is it? What's it's name? I bet he or she is so cute!"

"We are not the one who lived as a hermit from her friends for four years my dear" Morgana said sticking her toungue out to her.

Elaine just smiled and replied calmly at her questions "Well, it's a she. Her name's Françoise, from Lancelot's grandmother. She's almost 1 year old and she's our bundle of joy".

"I bet she is.." she said with a smile.

They stayed silent for a while then Elaine remembered the conversation before she entered the room. "Gwen, so you're the one having a royal wedding then?"

"Morgana is so exage. Just getting married. Nothing spectacular or special about that."

"That's where you're wrong dear, ask who is she going to marry Elaine".

"Who's the lucky guy Gwen?"

Gwen didn't have the time to respond when Morgana said enthusiastically "She's engaged to Arthur Pendragon! P-E-N-D-R-A-G-O-N!"

Elaine gasped " The heir to the Pendragon Corporation?"

"The one and only!"

"Stop it Morgana, he may be super rich, but I don't care. I-"

"I know you don't care about that.. but it doesn't change the fact that your wedding is going to be a very big bash! It's like marrying royalty! I bet with their money, you can have a wedding greater than the one the duchess of Cambridge had! Yours will be the wedding of the century!"

"She's right Gwen! The Pendragons are like royalty! They're one of the richest family in the world! World!"

I I I

_I wonder where Arthur is.. _

Gwen exited the kitchen where all the women were, talking about her imminent wedding. And talking about it made her somehow nervous. She knows there are very high expectations from her into this event. But she doesn't want to think about it. She needs Arthur to assure her again that a simple wedding will do.

_I should have just accepted Arthur's proposal that night after hours of intense pleasure to drive into Las Vegas and just marry. _She chuckled at the thought._ And then Morgana, Elyan and many other would've really killed us. _

She made her way to the terrace where all the men are.

On mid way she stopped herself

_Lance._

As if called out loud, Lance looked towards her. Their eyes locked.

She's so beautiful. Even more than the last time I saw her. I didn't know it was even possible.

They keep each other's gaze for seconds until Gwen's lips curved into a smile. Not too long and Lancelot's lips followed hers.

She covered the distance between them, stopping just in front of him. Then she hugged him. "Lance! I'm so happy to see you!" she said happily.

He was stunned. Then he recovers and akwardly returned the hug. It lasted sooner than he wanted.

"It's been so long! And you look very different!" She exclaimed.

He just smiled. He didn't believe he changed that much. His face probably just looked more older. He wanted to say she was the one who looked different. But not just physically. Even deeper. It's her way of being, much more confident. Much more.._ regal_? That word just popped on his mind.

"Not as much as you. You look nice by the way.." _Nice? Huge understatement. _

"Thank you.. likewise." she said still smiling.

"Gwen can you please call t- Oh!" Morgana exited the kitchen, finding the two at the corridor.

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds until Morgana let out a cough and said "Dinner's ready. I should call the others to get ready" she said and with that she goes into the direction of the terrace.

After the woman left they looked at each other and smiled. "Heard you have a daughter now Lance." she said.

"Yes. Françoise.. my little gem. And I saw your fiancè." he said trying to sound casual.

"Arthur." she said with a smile and her eyes sparkling saying his name.

"Yeah, can't believe how small the world is. Haven't seen Pendragon for a long time."

"You two already know each other?"

"Yes we do." Arthur's voice suddenly echoed on the corridor. "Both our fathers were involve on a business transaction. They brought us with them and passed some time together. But i didn't anticipate that you knew him Guinevere." he said wrapping his right hand around her waist.

"Well, me and Lance know each other for years.. from University."

_Wonder if he knows we had a relationship._ Lance thought. _Arthur is one of the most arrogant, confident and self absorbed person I ever encountered in my life. How did they fall in love with each other? And he called her Guinevere without being reprimand by her! _

They headed towards the dining room. Lancelot sat on the empty chair beside Elaine. Arthur and Gwen sat in front of them.

I I I

Dinner went well. They catch up, get to know Arthur more and had lots of laugh. After dessert they all moved in the living room.

Lancelot was prevalently silent. Not that he's loud usually. He's just extra quiet because he was observing the two lovers. He watched their exchange of gestures, how they communicate with their eyes, how they catch each other's subtle signs, how they once in a while exchange a smile, how they stare at each other with loving eyes and how they feel so comfortable with each other.

_Five minutes with these two, and one could tell they're really in love! Wonder how the almighty Uther took their engagement. Gwen is lovely, but she isn't exactly a Pendragon material. And I don't think he believes in true love. I dare think he even accused Gwen on enchanting Arthur or something.._

Lancelot's thoughts were interrupted when Gwen excused herself because she had to make a phone call. He watched as she stood up and Arthur reluctantly let her go. He restrained her hand a little and when Gwen looked at him he pouted. Gwen just giggled, she whispered something on Arthur's ear and pressed a kiss on his forehead. The latter beemed like a child and let her go.

After he watched her exit, he excused himself too saying he needs some air.

I I I

He headed towards the terrace. He saw her talking to her boss from what he hears of the conversation. When she hang up she looked at the sky "Wonderful night huh?" she suddenly said.

"Yeah.." They stayed silent for a while then Lance admitted "I'm quite surprised to learn about Arthur."

"Why? You don't think I can attract a guy? That hurts Lance.. I'm not that ugly.." she said teasingly.

"No you're not." he said seriously earning from the girl a bright smile. "I mean, in no world I would imagine Pendragon and you together. You two are completely opposites.."

"I know what you mean. And I agree, our backgrounds, physical appearance, personality are like black and white. completely different. opposites like you said." she paused and then continue "I met him a year and some months after I left. I was still healing from you. Our first meeting was far away from the word nice. He was the most arrogant and spoiled person I ever met. He thought he own the world just because his surname is Pendragon. But he may be the king's son. I didn't care and I shouted at him. After my rant he did the last thing I expected him to do: He apologized. And to prove how sorry he was he invited me to dinner. We talked a lot and had a marvelous time together. From that day we talked regularly. And before we knew it we exchanged our first kiss." she said, smiling from the memory.

"Then after the first kiss, we couldn't deny our love any longer. We had many obstacles on our way. With his crazy exes, his father, the press and our work. But we overcome everything and get out of it even stronger."

"He seemed a bit changed." he admitted "But that doesn't change the fact that I still think he's a jerk." he said with a smile.

"Lance.. he's different when he's with me. I can feel his love when he touches me, when he looks at me. I just know it's true."

Another moment of silence and then Lancelot spoke up. "You know.." Gwen looked at him "I still kind of wonder how things would be if we ended up together.."

Gwen thought about it for a bit before replying "We wouldn't have been this happy."

Lancelot looked at her. " I mean.. we would've worked out. I know it. But after ten or so years of marriage we would feel something's missing. Something we didn't even know that's missing. Because Arthur and Elaine are our missing piece. Our other half. Soulmates. The two of us are very similar. And after knowing Arthur I finally know the meaning of true love. It's the love that fills you. Someone that completes us where we're empty."

Lancelot just looked at her contemplating her words. He knows she's right. Every word she said. "I didn't fail to notice how he threw you out of your shell.."

She laughed. "Yes! Merlin and Morgana told me the same thing before. They said I don't ramble or seem insecure of myself anymore." another giggled "But as Arthur Pendragon's girlfriend, it's hard not to grow confident.. with the press and all.."

"Yeah, I always wondered how did you manage.. when you were my girlfriend you always feel uncomfortable around cameras. We broke up two or three times because of them.." he said remembering their on and off relationship. "Plus with his father! My family was no where welcoming to you, but I know that Uther Pendragon is thousands worst to them."

"We kept our relationship secret for a while. Arthur was not happy about it. But he didn't push the issue, waiting for me until i was ready. We kept secret our liaison for almost a year until his father saw us together. Saying that he wasn't enthusiastic is an understatement. He tried everything to make me go away from his son's side. From throwing his gorgeous exes and new girls to him, humiliating me to events, to press talkings. But we overcomed everything. together.

"So Uther accepted you in the end?"

"Yes, after years of plotting against me, one day he realized that I truly love his son. HIs words for me was: "You're a good thing in the life of my son. He loves you very much, I can see that. And you love him back just as much. Make him happy."

"So it's now roses and butterflies with his family huh?"

"Yes, it was important for me that Uther approves our union. I don't want to be the reason of a permanent division between father and son.. his father is the only one Arthur has left in the world- until I arrived in his life of course."

"Of course.." he smiled, but it faltered when he asked "Gwen, can I- can I hug you?

It was her turn to smile now as she opens her arms to let him through. Lancelot closed the distance between them and encircled his arms around her.

They stayed in that comfortable position for a while until Lancelot spoke again "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this Gwen, I don't know if he deserves you-"

"Yes he does."

"- But I know that he makes you smile like no one else has done before. And you're irradiating happiness from all pores." He said, making the woman giggle. "I think it's time to go back with the others. Don't want to make Pendragon worry."

"You're right- but you go on, I'll follow you in a second." and with one last smile, Lancelot exited the terrace.

Not long after, a pair of fair skin arms wrapped her waist, and someone's lips were on her ears whispering "I missed you.."

Gwen smiled and covered the "stranger's" arms with her hands. "Sorry, I was delayed.. met Lance and had a talk."

"So, my feeling was real, you two had history together.." Arthur said tighting his grip to her waist.

"Yes. Had. We just needed to deal with some things left from the past."

Arthur stayed silent for a while "Past then?"

Gwen gripped her left hand to his hand tighter to enphasise her point and said "Past."

"Good" he said, a bit of arrogance can be detected from his tone." Then after a while of sweet embrace he added softly "I really missed you.."

"I was barely out for fifteen minutes"

"Too much for me" now his lips was brushing back and forth her cheeks. He proceeded then to kissed her neck. His arms still exploring her waist and hips. After a while he turned his lady. Now they were face to face and Arthur claimed her lips. His tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss. Gwen respond fervently to the kiss, but realize they have to hold their horses.

"Arthur…" Gwen mumbled between kisses

"Yes?" he replied softly claiming once again her lips.

"We have to stop now.." she said and pushed lightly but firmly Arthur away.

The man pouted slightly but conceded. "Okay, but later, in bed, there is no way you can stop me!" he said with a smirk.

"And I don't plan to do so." She said composing herself, then he captured Arthur's hand and they walked hand in hand back with the others. Together.

**END.**

**A / N : I actually wrote another scene after this one, but for some reasons i was never happy about it. And what do they say about things that don't make you happy? You eliminate them. so I just decided to cancel it and end it like this… **

**Hope you liked it, and if you have time, please review. :) **


End file.
